I Will Always Want You
by PennFan
Summary: What I kind of want to happen with Jarley over these next painful and drama filled episodes and obviously how I want them to pan out. I am the worst at summaries sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't done much posting in a while but I've been extremely busy with college and stuff so I haven't really had the time. But as a Jarley shipper, I'm hurting right now and I'm sure you all are too especially with the spoilers about what is going to happen with them in the next couple of eps. This story is basically going to be how I personally would want to see it pan out so it is AU'ish but I haven't changed any back story of what we already know etc. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, although its a bit angsty so idk hahaa, anyways reviews would be appreciated so I know what you guys think! Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Walking through the corridors of McKinley seemed a lot different now, maybe because he was back on his scooter for the first time in a while, but also because it was like every single girl was suddenly looking at Jake Puckerman with some sort of twinkle in their eye, not that it never used to happen because he knew it did. He knew it did because Marley used to tell him it did. I guess what he should be saying is that the girls had always looked, but he just didn't notice them, all he saw was her.

But things were different now and had been for a week or so, and who was Jake to deny some of those girls of a smile back, or even stopping to speak to some of them, she was no longer there and he hadn't seen her since a week ago. He knew what he did was wrong and he understood that she had been hurt, he just thanked whoever was up there for making him see sense before he went completely through with it and that he didn't hurt Marley anymore by sleeping with Bree. But the fact he went with the intention, and did some things that he wished he never, was too much for Marley to handle and he understood that. But he quickly decided that instead of allowing himself to think too much about it, that instead he was going back to his old self. Jake, just Jake, with the chip on his shoulder, his leather jacket, scooter, and not a care in the world because when you haven't got a care, you don't feel anything.

He hadn't been to glee practice since Marley sang Wrecking Ball a week ago, nor had he been spoken to by any of the glee members. Instead, he'd just receive disappointed and angry looks off them when they happened to walk by him while he was flirting with another cheerio. He knew they'd all be going back and telling Marley and that she'd probably think he was hooking up with them like the rest of them do, but the truth was he wasn't, but not because he wasn't getting offers, because he was, but because every time any girl practically threw themselves at him, the angelic face of the brunette with big blue eyes that he could forever look at, always popped into his thoughts first.

He scooted his way towards the exit, figuring that it would be no big loss to miss the rest of the day because he wouldn't learn anything anyway; whistling some sort of melody as he quickly glided through the now emptier halls of McKinley. However, he was soon stopped in his tracks when his ears where drawn towards the voice coming from the door just ahead of him, the door to the choir room. He leaned his scooter against the wall and stood beside the door where the voice was coming from, daring to look at the face to whom he knew the voice belonged to, but not wanting to be seen by any of the others. He took a deep breath before slowly taking a peak through the window of the choir room door and looking straight away at the girl sat on the stool just a bit further away from him... Marley.

She was singing, he didn't know what song it was though, but she looked sad and this had been the longest he had been without seeing her and he realised why he didn't let himself go a day without seeing that beautiful face, even if she was sad. He moved himself closer to the door so he could hear the lyrics more clearly but never taking his eyes away from her.

_I never want to see you unhappy,_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

He clenched his jaw and cleared his throat quietly, trying to not looked too concerned in case anyone walked past but hearing Marley sing those lyrics was like a knife to his heart. This was something Jake could honestly say he had never felt before and the feeling was coming too over powering for him as he had to look away, leaning himself against the wall next to the door and taking long deep breaths as he tried to regain control of whatever he was feeling.

He looked back once more as Marley finished the song and the rest of the glee kids began clapping and giving her praise, but all Jake saw was Ryder rise up from his seat, walk over to Marley and pull her into a tight hug. Jake gave a pained look as he watched Ryder quickly kiss the top of her head before saying something to her, and then walking her back to her seat with his arms draped around her. Suddenly that painful and hurt feeling had changed into rage and jealousy, watching his best friend consoling his ex girlfriend, the very same best friend who had feelings for and kissed said ex girlfriend. But at the same time he realised, who was he to be jealous? He promised Ryder that he wouldn't hurt Marley and he did, he promised Marley that all he needed was her, and even though that was still very true, he messed up.

However, what Jake should have done at that point to what he actually did do at that point where two very different things. He should have walked away from that door and carried on with his care free life, instead, his hand almost with a mind of its own, knocked twice on the choir room door before he himself slowly entered.

"Oh no he didn't." said Unique who was currently staring at jake with disapproving raised eyebrows. Jake looked back towards the door, contemplating whether or not to just walk straight back out, but he quickly caught the eyes of Marley Rose, and he didn't want to be anywhere else but here. He looked around awkwardly at everyone, noticing the different judging looks that were painted across their faces. Ryder looked especially angry as he was sat just behind Marley, who refused to lift her gaze from her hands on her lap.

Jake gulped hard and gave a quiet sigh for reassurance, before speaking, "Um. I know I haven't been here for like a week and that with national's being so soon that's a big no-no. But I wanna come back, and I promise that I'll turn up for whatever you guys need me for and I'll work 100%... I just uh, missed you guys I guess." He finished as he looked back towards Marley who was still refusing to look at him. They all stared blankly at him and he knew that his little speech sucked, but he looked towards Mr. Schue and spoke once more, only a little quieter, "I don't wanna be that guy with the chip on his shoulder again."

Mr. Schue gave him a slight smile as he walked towards Jake, patting him lightly on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back Jake, take a seat." He said and gestured towards where the rest of them where sitting. He sat down on the nearest chair next to Sam who looked at him almost hesitantly, before turning his chair slightly away from him and looking towards Mr. Schue.

* * *

Practice had finished and most of the glee club members quickly grabbed their bags and walked out of the choir room without even looking towards Jake. He stayed seated, figuring he'd stay behind a while and work on his dancing as a way to blow off some steam. He looked over towards where Marley was now stood with Ryder near the door of the choir room.

"So breadstix at 7?" Ryder said with a smile on his face leaning slightly close to Marley which unnerved Jake.

"Yeah... sounds good." He watched as Marley replied, giving Ryder a smile back before each of them exited the room and walked off in opposite directions.

He carried on staring in the same spot where Marley had just been stood, trying to go over in his head what exactly he had just overheard. Marley was agreeing to go on a date with Ryder and it was like the world had completely come crashing down on Jake Puckerman. He had lost her, Marley Rose, the only girl who ever bothered to look past his image and saw the real him, the only girl he had ever truly cared about, who he had ever truly loved. The girl he cheated on, the girl who he had lost to his best friend. Nothing could snap him out of it, could make him look away from that very spot, not even the voice of Kitty Wilde who had been behind him the whole time.

"Well if it isn't Puckerdouche." She said as she walked into his eyesight with one hand on her hips and an anything but pleasing look on her face, "You know, if it wasn't for us needing as much help we can get for nationals, I would have ruined you by now for what you did to her. Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" She said, but got no reply from jake who was still staring at the same spot by the doorway. Kitty sighed slightly as she took a seat next to him, "But I'll have to admit, I don't know who is more stupid; you or cowgirl Lynn..." She waits for his reply but gets nothing so carries on, "I mean, I know he can't read words properly but everyone here can so plainly see that he is Marley's second choice and probably always will be, so why can't he?" she said in an almost bitter and slightly upset tone.

Jake's attention was then drawn to Kitty who he realised was now sitting next to him. Turning his head slightly towards as he scoffed at her statement before speaking up, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please tell me you aren't as dumb as Ryder?" She said looking at Jake with an almost shocked expression, "Did you not hear that song she just sang? _In fact _I know you can't be that dumb because you were there when she sang Wrecking Ball. Did you not even listen to those words?" Kitty finished with raised eyebrows.

Jake sighed in frustration, "Of course I did Kitty, I can't get that damn song or her voice singing along to it out of my head, whats your point?"

"My point is that she will _always _want you. You and Ryder are just clearly too stupid enough to realise it, and she's too hurt too forgive you for it." Kitty said in a softer tone than before. It was strange for Jake to see Kitty like this, the old Kitty would have just teased him for it and probably mocked Marley over it, but she had changed and Jake appreciated it. He clenched his jaw at the mention of Marley being hurt, shaking his head slightly and looking down at the floor beneath him he let out a sigh before speaking, "I messed up... big time." But before Kitty could reply, Jake's curiosity side tracked him and he quickly lifted his head up and looked towards her, "Hold up, why are you so concerned about Ryder and Marley going on a date?" one of his eyebrows cocking upwards.

"I just- I just don't want any more casualties in this mess you caused, and I especially don't want us losing in nationals because if we do I will blame you and make your life hell on earth." She said in her usual sassy Kitty manner and Jake nodded his head slightly, although uncertain as to whether she was being completely honest, he decided that arguing with the only person who was tolerating him at the moment, even if it was Kitty, was probably not the best idea.

"Yeah well, everyone is mad at me anyways so I guess you wouldn't be the only one blaming me." Jake said, giving a weak smile but looking to the floor. He felt kitty's arm on his shoulder as she stood up, giving him an almost sympathetic smile before speaking once more, "Well I guess you've got a lot of making up to do Puckerman." She said as she gave him one final smile and walked out of the choir room and into the crowd of people outside.

"Yeah... guess I have."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had assignments coming out of my ears so this chapter was a little bit late than I planned it to be. Also the latest glee episode officially broke me and Ryan Murphy better fix this mess because none of it is making any sense to me right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its very emotional Jake Puckerman filled so idk how you guys will find it but hey ho! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake walked into his house a little bit more lighter than he had the past couple of days. He was glad Mr. Shue had let him come back, even if the rest of them didn't seem all that happy, but the conversation he overheard between Ryder and Marley had caught him completely off guard. He slumped his bag onto the floor in the hallway and walked into the kitchen to go let his mom know that he was home. However, as he walked in he noticed that she was already expecting him, and with a look on his face that he knew only meant one thing... trouble.

She was stood with one arm on her hip while the other was holding what looked like a letter and Jake immediately knew what this was about. He gave her a light smile as he decided to take the oblivious approach, "Uh, Whats that?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you play dumb with me Jacob Puckerman." Shit. He thought, he knew this wasn't going to be fun. Jake went to speak but was cut off by his mom's stern voice, "Cutting classes? Getting into fights? What the hell is going on?" She said, putting the letter on the table and staring at him dead in the eye, waiting for an answer.

Jake sighed as he grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and started walking away, "It's nothing mom. Everything is fine, I promise."

"Everything is fine?!" She said with an almost laugh in her tone, "Jake I haven't had one of these letters for months and now all of a sudden I get this? No, everything is definitely not fine. What is going on?" She said following him out into the hallway. Jake continued walking, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about what? God y'know sometimes you really do remind me of you fath-"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" He bellowed across the whole house as he turned round to face his mom, he was pretty sure that Mrs Robinson across the street probably heard him. Breathing heavily, he watched as his mom's face dropped in shock, turning all his anger into guilt. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug before breathing out deeply and speaking in a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry mom." He said as he closed his eyes tight shut, suddenly filled with all these emotions that honestly, he had never encountered before. It was like his body was controlling itself and he had no say in the matter, all he could do was let it happen. He felt his mom's hand come to his cheeks as his eyes remained shut, breathing heavily the entire time, trying to control himself from smashing up the nearest thing he could find.

"Jake, what's happened?" He heard his mom say, detecting the concern in her tone. He pulled away from her grasp, bringing his arm to wipe away the single tear that had managed to creep its way out, "I messed up." He said, trying to control his breaking voice.

"How?"

"I..." He went to speak but stopped right before he said those last three words. He was scared, scared of what his mom would say to him, what she'd think. If she thought that he sometimes reminded her of his father, then she would definitely think it now. "I cheated... on Marley."

"Oh Jake..." She spoke quietly, but not quietly enough for Jake to catch on to the clear disappointment in her voice.

"I know, alright? I'm a worthless piece of crap that ruined the only good thing that's happened to me. But I just feel so out of control without her... a-and now she's going on a date with my best friend because he's better than me... because he can treat her better than me. But I still love her mom." He said as his voice finally cracked and the tears began to swell in his eyes as he bowed his head as though he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying in front of his mom.

Tanisha walked over to her son with an almost smile on her face as she rubbed his upper arms with her hands before speaking, "Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day where you would be crying over a girl, and I don't mean that in a teasing way. It takes a lot for a man to cry, and that's exactly what you are Jake, a man. Not some worthless piece of crap. You know you did wrong by her, and I'll be damned if you mess this up completely because I love that girl, and so do you... right?"

Jake nodded at his mom's question, of course he loved her. He fell for her as soon as his eyes met those big blue ones of hers.

"Well, you gotta fight for her... give her whatever she wants. If she wants space, then you give her all the time in the world. But do not push her, and you might have to be prepared to let her go if that's what she wants you to do okay?" Tanisha said, giving her son a warm smile

"Yeah... got it. Thanks mom." Jake said giving his mom another hug before heading upstairs into his room. He decided that all this anger and emotion could have only been expressed one way for him right now and that was through dancing. He searched around his room for his ipod but couldn't find it anywhere, so he figured it probably fell off his drawers and under the bed, so he moved himself onto the floor and looked under his bed, only to find the cardigan of one Marley Rose. Jake sighed as he held the blue coloured cardigan in his hands, debating whether or not he should text her to let her know he had it, but then he remembered that she'd be on her date with Ryder and as much as the thought left a pain in his chest, he didn't want him texting her to ruin any of her happiness.

So without even thinking about it twice, Jake decided to drop it off at her house instead because in that case, he wouldn't have to see her and Ryder together, or have any awkward conversation. He headed down stairs, pulled on his jacket and told his mom he would be back later.

* * *

He knocked three times on the door he had been many a time stood on both sides of, as he waited for Marley's mom to answer. He was anxious to say the least, because Marley was bound to have told her mom about what happened and he knew he wasn't going to be in for a warm welcome when Miss Rose answered that door.

And then the door opened, and to no surprised, Jake was greeted by the sullen face of Millie Rose. Jake brought his bottom lip into his mouth and raised his eyebrows as he swallowed hard before clearing his throat and speaking, "Um, Marley left her jacket at my house, I guess a couple of weeks ago um so here you go." Jake stuttered as he handed Millie the cardigan as she took it and carried on looking at Jake with a raised eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. He cleared his throat once more and steadied his breathing deciding that this was one of his opportunities to try and make things right with someone, "Look Miss Rose, I know you probably really don't want to hear this and I wouldn't blame you. But I'm really sorry for betraying Marley's trust and hurting her. But not only for betraying her trust, but for betraying yours too because I know you put your trust in me with Marley, especially with everything she's been through and trust me, I am regretting everything that I did to her so so much." Jake finishes, looking at Millie, hoping she would sense that he was telling the truth. However, Millie says nothing but continues to look at Jake who sighs in defeat and begins to walk away from the house.

"Jake..." He hears Marley's mom speak from a little bit behind him. He turns round, with a half smile on his face.

"Yeah Miss Rose?"

"You wanna come in? Marley's out with Ryder and..." she says and stops hesitantly as Jake bows his head a little, "But I'm sure you already know that." She finishes as she walks into her house, leaving the door open for Jake.

As soon as he walks through the hallway, he feels completely at home again. Marley's became like a second home to him and Miss Rose like a second mom. He followed her into the living room as she gestures for him to sit as she herself takes a seat on the couch herself. As he sits down, he hears Millie let out a sigh, before she turns herself towards Jake with an almost concerned look on her face.

"Why'd you do that to her jake?" She simply asks and suddenly, Jake is at a loss of words. Why did he actually do it? Why for a moment, did he think that losing her was every worth the possibility of something that would have meant nothing to him.

"I-I don't know... I." He stops again, anguish washing over him like a tidal wave, the anger over himself building inside again like it did not long ago with his mom, why did he do it? Just why?

Millie continues to look at him, her concern growing for the boy as she notices his pained expression that he tried to mask by hiding his face. Jake lets out a long, strained breath as he speaks up again, "I just wish I didn't do it. I wish I could take it all back. I wish- I wish I wasn't so god damn stupid and impulsive and I tried so hard to prove everybody wrong, that I wasn't my father, that I wasn't Puck but all I did was prove them right!" He wasn't shouting, but his tone was harsh and Miss Rose must have caught on to this as she placed an arm on his shoulder and told him to calm down.

"Now I don't know your dad, nor do I know Puck. But I know your mom and I can tell you that you couldn't possibly be like them, because you are your mother in every way possible."

He wished he could believe her words, he wished they were right, but his actions lately just seemed to contradict everything and Jake didn't even know who he was anymore.

"I love your daughter Miss Rose. I still love her, and I will do my best to make her see that I'm can change... for her." He says as he finally looks up and towards Marley's mom who smiles slightly at his words.

"Oh Jake, call me Millie, you haven't called me Miss Rose in months... and I believe you, and however this is meant to work out, in the end it will work out for the best. And if you and my daughter are meant to be, then you will find your way back to one another, that I can assure you." She says giving him another warm smile, which Jake returns. Millie then looks towards the clock and stands up, "Now, if you're staying for dinner you're going to have to let your mom know." She says as she walks into the kitchen.

Jake smiles towards Millie and accepts her offer to stay for tea as he stands up, looking at the baby pictures of Marley that were placed all around the room. He'd seen them all over a dozen times, but they never failed to make him smile as he turned away and followed Millie into the kitchen.

* * *

More than a few hours had passed before Jake realised it was half past nine and that he had homework that he hadn't yet done for school, but honestly he was really enjoying the company of Marley's mom, not that he ever didn't because Millie always seemed to have interesting stories for him and always seemed to take an interest in how he was doing at school and with his dancing, much like his own mom. However he also realised that Marley would soon be returning home (her curfew was always 10pm) and that she probably wouldn't be best pleased with seeing him in her house. He thanks Millie for the dinner and promises that he will change before getting up and making his way to the front door.

As he pulls the door open, he was not prepared for the face that was going to be on the other end of it with an equally shocked look, Marley.

"Oh... sorry" She says rather surprisingly as she bumps into him before she realises who she actually bumped into, "actually... I'm not sorry. Excuse me." She says as she almost shoves Jake out the way, refusing to meet his gaze and hurriedly walking upstairs into her room, ignoring Jake's calls to her. He contemplates going up there, telling her that he wasn't going to give up on her, on them, but he quickly decides that actions speak louder than words and instead of just saying all these things, he needs to be thinking about how to put them into action. So instead he walks out of the house, closing the door behind him and then coming to the realisation that Ryder was still stood at the end of her garden.

"Jake, why are you here?" Ryder says pulling at Jake's arm, trying to stop him from walking away. Jake turns around to look at his friend with contrasting feelings of wanting to punch him, but also wanting to just apologise to him also. He chose neither for now.

"I was just giving Marley's mom, Marley's jacket back. She left it at my place last week" Jake spoke as he turned back around to continue walking.

"What when you tried to pressure her into having sex?" He heard his best friend say and suddenly the urge to hit him became almost impossible to stop. He turned round, his jaw muscles contracting from how tightly his teeth were grinding together.

"It wasn't like that." Jake said.

"Sure it was Jake, because that's all you care about isn't it? Sex. That's why you lost Marley, because you slept with Bree after Marley told you she wasn't ready." Ryder said in an accusing tone as he took a step closer to Jake.

This would have been definitely round the time when Jake would have punched the guy who was saying this too him. But Ryder wasn't just any guy, he was his best friend and he had to prove that he was capable of changing so instead, Jake remained still, speaking calmly, "I didn't sleep with Bree."

Ryder looks at him confused, "What?"

"I didn't sleep with Bree." Jake replies staring at his best friend in the eye, "I'll admit, I went with the intention of it yeah, but as soon as I kissed her, I knew it wasn't right. I didn't sleep with her Ry."

"Oh..." Ryder says, "Well... that's good, that you never slept with her an all. But you still kissed someone else Jake."

"I know that, and I'm paying for it now aren't I?" Jake says, looking defeated before looking at his best friend in the eye once more, "But I'm not giving up on her y'know. And I know you went on this date or whatever. But unless she tells me not too, I'm gonna fight for this Ry." He honestly hoped this didn't get in the way of their friendship but he knew that it may have been asking for a little too much.

Ryder sighed as Jake spoke before lifting his head from the floor and looking back towards Jake, "Okay man." He says as he gives Jake a half smile before walking away from Marley's house and down the street.

Jake stood there for a couple of more minutes, looking at the light that was coming from Marley's bedroom. He was thinking about the times when he used to sneak up to her room at night, when all he wanted to do was be around her, even if it meant just being next to her while she fell asleep, and that's when things where cemented for Jake. He couldn't just look back on those things as a memory for it to be followed with a sharp pain in his chest because of how badly he messed up. He was going to fight for her.

* * *

**PS I haven't read over this, so if its all over the place then its because its late here and i'm super tired lol sorry! chapter three should be up sooner than this though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeeee woop woop! Be warned though, towards the end it gets a litttttle bit angsty... my bad. But guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, favourites etc they really do mean a lot to me and idk what you guys are going to think of Jake singing this song because it's new and stuff but I love it and had to use it! If you guys have any suggestions, or want to see anything in the next couple of chapters, just let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story!**

**Ps I own none of these amazing characters or this amazing song! Unfortunately...**

* * *

Too Jake's disapproval, Monday morning had come far too quickly and with lack of sleep due to his ever wearing guilt, it was safe to say that he was not in the best of moods waking up at 7am and heading to school and especially when there was cheerio's lurking about every corner.

"Puckerman" Jake heard the annoying voice of Bree from behind him. He begrudgingly turned on his heel, looking at the petite cheerio with a quizzical look on his voice.

"You've been avoiding me... again." She said, placing one hand on her hip

"Yep..." Jake answered, completely uninterested in whatever she had to say, especially when he caught Marley out the corner of his eye, standing at her locker with unique looking over towards Jake and Bree. Jake clenched his teeth together before turning his attention back to Bree who was still rambling on.

"Look, we're done okay? We kissed. It meant nothing to me and I still-" Jake however was cut off by the furious voice of Unique who was now heading their way, Marley quickly following her and telling her to stop.

"Oh hell no, you do not, Jake Puckerman and I repeat do NOT break my girls heart by not being able to keep it in your pants around this downgrade, and you most definitely do NOT get to flaunt your little nasty flirtatious ways in front of her afterwards, and especially not with her!" Unique finished looking towards Bree with a less than approving look.

"That wasn't what this is I-"

"Save it Puckerman" Unique said before taking hold of Marley's hand and pulling her away from him, but Jake managed to catch her eye when she turned back around and looked towards Jake before quickly turning back to Unique and walking down the hall.

"Ohhh, I see it now. You want dead dog girl back" Bree said with a taunting smile across her face

"Don't call her that." Jake said sternly as he started walking away from Bree

"I should have guessed when you chickened out on me the other week." Bree replied, almost shouting down the hall to Jake who completely ignored her and carried on walking, turning the corner and heading towards the choir room. He thought about whether taking any sort of action now would be a good idea, given what just happened with him and Unique in the hallway, but as soon as he walked into the choir room and saw the brunette once more, he had never been more convinced.

* * *

Jake was sat at the back row with Sam since he was the only one in glee club, apart from Kitty, who was being completely normal with him. He watched Ryder walk in and give him an awkward sort of smile, which Jake returned, before watching him sit down just behind Marley and begin engaging in conversation with her and Unique. Jake sighed and looked away once more, that all too familiar pain in his chest coming to surface every time the thought of Marley and Ryder crept to the surface and how he was in no power to stop it.

Then walked into the choir room, and suddenly the nerves began to kick in. He knew Marley loved the group that sang this song, and he was sure that even though it was fairly new, she'd know it word for word already. She also knew that Jake secretly liked the band too, even though he would never openly admit it.

"Right guys... and girls, has anyone got anything particular they want to perform before we get started with this week's assignment?" Mr. Schue asked looking around.

His heart was pounding out of his chest, so much so he was pretty sure that Sam could hear it. He contemplated not saying a word and just keeping his mouth shut, but then he thinks back to the words of wisdom his brother gave him what seemed like forever ago.

"_Don't be a dick, but don't give up." _

Jake swallowed down hard, trying to bury his nerves deep within him before he cleared his throat and speaking up a bit.

"Uh, I do." He said as he hesitantly began rising from his seat, trying to pay no attention to the glaring eyes that were not following him to the front of the room.

"Okay Jake, take it away," said, patting him on the back before taking a seat with the rest of the glee members. Jake sighed shakily, bringing his hands together and rubbing them before speaking up.

"Okay so you all basically know that I really messed up with someone in here a couple weeks ago..." Jake said, his gaze shifting towards Marley who was looking down at Jake with an equally blank expression as the rest of them, "And I've been a first class douche, not just to her but to you guys as well and I'm sorry for that. But... I'm singing a song today for the girl I completely messed things up with, a-and I don't expect any forgiveness from this because I know it's not much. But I just want you to know... Marley, that I'm not going to stop fighting for this, for us, because this whole thing has made me realise how much I need you in my life. So-uh, here goes." Jake finishes as he walks over to the corner of the room, picking up a guitar he slowly begins playing the chords to a song that he knew Marley would know in an instant.

_So your friend's been telling me__  
__You've been sleeping with my sweater__  
__And that you can't stop missing me__  
__Bet my friend's been telling you__  
__I'm not doing much better__  
__'Cause I'm missing half of me_

Jake allowed the lyrics to take over and he began walking back to the front of the room, his eyes closing slightly, before properly opening them and looking towards Marley.

_And being here without you__  
__Is like I'm waking up to__  
__Only half a blue sky__  
__Kinda there- but not quite__  
__I'm walking 'round with just one shoe__  
__I'm half a heart without you__  
__I'm half a man- at best__  
__With half an arrow in my chest__  
__I miss everything we do__  
__I'm half a heart without you__  
_

He began looking around at the rest of the glee members, taking in their individual facial expressions; Ryder had a blank look across his face but Jake understood why, Kitty had a smile on her face that he knew if he wasn't singing she'd be telling him good job, Artie was simply swaying along with the song, Unique's face was still quite aggressive but a lot less than it was before and Jake would take that. But then there was Marley Rose, whose face he couldn't decipher. It wasn't expressionless, there was definitely some thinking happening, she was biting the bottom corner of her lip and her brows were slightly furrowed.

_If you could spare an hour or so__  
__We'll go for lunch down by the river__  
__We can really talk it through_

_And being here without you__  
__Is like I'm waking up to..._

_Only half a blue sky__  
__Kinda there- but not quite__  
__I'm walking 'round with just one shoe__  
__I'm half a heart without you__  
__I'm half a man- at best__  
__With half an arrow in my chest__  
__'cause I miss everything we do__  
__I'm half a heart without you__  
__Half a heart without you_

_I'm half a heart without you__  
_

He tried to give it his all with the last chorus, emphasising the words more and occasionally opening his eyes to look back towards Marley, making sure she was still there, still listening, because the more she stayed, the more he saw hope between them. He slowly finished off the song, breathless as he finished the last chords on his guitar and anxiously waiting for their response.

Mr. Schue began clapping, as did Sam, Blaine, Kitty, Artie, Tina and even Ryder, though he didn't look all too happy. But Jake's attention was drawn away as he saw Marley rise from her seat and walk quickly out of the choir room and without even thinking this time, he followed her.

"Marley..." He spoke gently as he began slowing down, finally within reaching distance of her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, but was rebuffed by her arm quickly swatting it away as she turned around to face him, her eyes glistening from her tears.

"Why would you do that Jake? Why-why would you sing that song?" She said, her voice clearly cracking as she stared at him dead in the eye.

"B-because... its how I feel. Nothing feels right anymore Marley, not without you." He said with a saddened look. He hated the fact that he made her cry again, that was never his intention. But suddenly, he watched as her face changed. The tears had stopped and now all she was giving him was a hard stone like look.

"Oh nothing feels right does it? Probably should have thought about that before you slept with somebody else." Marley spoke, she wasn't even shouting and Jake knew that was bad.

He stood there, staring at her for what seemed like forever, partly because he didn't have a clue what to say, but mostly because this was the first time in what felt like so long, that he got to look at her eyes in such a close proximity, truly look at them and he got completely lost in the blue swirls like so many times before that he failed to hear her sigh as she began to turn away and walk away from him.

"I didn't sleep with her." He spoke weakly, as if it was his last sort of salvation before everything was lost. He watched as she hesitantly stopped after his words, slowly turning back around and walking towards him. For a second he thought she was going to just stop and shout some more, but what actually happened felt so much worse to him.

"Y-you did this for what jake huh? For what? You pushed away someone who loves you for absolutely nothing! And I just"

She starts crying and begins to hit her fists against his chest, not near as hard enough for it to physically hurt him, but emotionally was a different story.

"I –h-hate you." She shouted as she pulled her arms away from him, "I hate you because I love you so much and-and you did this to me, to us jake!" Jake looks at her completely speechless, it was all coming out, her pain was all coming out and all he wanted to do was make it go away.

And that's when he does the worst thing he could have possibly done in that situation. He kisses her. He brings her flush against his body with his right arm, his left already in use cupping her face and gently wiping away any tears staining her cheek. All he wants is for her to stop crying, and she does and for a moment, he even thinks she might be slightly kissing him back. But this isn't how he wanted things to go. Of course he wants to be kissing her, but thinking that him doing so would solve everything was a stupid idea on his behalf so he quickly breaks the kiss but still within close proximity to her that he can feel her breath on him and he has to pull himself back before his urges get the better of him.

"Marley I'm sorry that was way out of line I shouldn't ha-"

"Just leave me alone Jake." She says quietly but in a tone that Jake could tell was completely serious as he watches her walk past him down the hall, only this time he doesn't follow her.

"Okay Marls."


End file.
